Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a solid state image pickup apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Methods for manufacturing a solid state image pickup apparatus in the related art include a manufacturing method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-111022. The solid state image pickup apparatus according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-111022 includes a photoelectric conversion unit and a peripheral circuit unit in the same semiconductor substrate. A diffusion layer that functions as a light receiving portion is disposed in the photoelectric conversion unit. An MOS transistor constituting a peripheral circuit that processes signals is disposed in the peripheral circuit unit. A refractory metal semiconductor compound layer is disposed on a source region, a drain region, and a gate electrode and, thereby, high-speed operation of even a micro-transistor is performed. Meanwhile, a refractory metal semiconductor compound layer is not disposed on the upper surface of the diffusion layer of the photoelectric conversion unit and the diffusion layer is protected by an insulating layer so as to suppress a leakage current of the photoelectric conversion unit.